Flint (Kanto)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Flint |jname=ムノー |tmname=Munō |image=Flint Kanto.png |size=250px |caption=Flint |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Unknown |hair=Brown |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |relatives=Lola (wife), (son), Forrest (son), |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |leader=yes |gym=Pewter Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Boulder Badge Boulder Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP005 |epname=Showdown in Pewter City |enva=Ted Lewis (EP005) Eric Stuart (SS001) Rodger Parsons (AG177) |java=Takaya Hashi |}} Flint (Japanese: ムノー Munō) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a specialist and former Pewter City Gym Leader who first appeared in Showdown in Pewter City. He is the father of , Forrest and and is married to Lola. History In A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, Flint recalled that he first met Lola when she was a budding . He was impressed by her 's during a against his . They went on to date for sometime, eventually got married, and had their ten children. Flint was once the Pewter City Gym Leader, but he relinquished this role and abandoned his children to pursue his own ambitions of becoming a powerful Pokémon Trainer, though he had failed in this regard and couldn't bring himself to face Brock and his in the wake of this failure. He instead decided to live a life as a hermit selling souvenir rocks for a living on the outskirts of Pewter City. and first met Flint in Showdown in Pewter City, during which Ash bragged about his goal to become a Pokémon Master. In response, Flint told Ash that thinking he could defeat , the Pewter City Gym Leader, was foolish. After Ash's unsuccessful match against Brock, Flint talked with him about Brock. Flint went on to point out Brock's home life and the circumstances behind it. Flint then decided to help Ash in his Gym battle and hooked to a hydroelectric dam to increase its strength. After Ash's rematch, Flint showed up and revealed himself to be Brock's father. As Brock wanted to travel with , he left the Gym Leader position and the duty of being head of the family to Flint. Brock returned home in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! after traveling through Kanto and Johto with Ash, only to find Flint being neglectful of his duties as Gym Leader. Brock scolded Flint for not taking care of the Gym, and Flint explained that it was because Lola had recently returned and renovated the Gym into a one, much to his dismay. Flint took Brock back to the Gym to show him the renovations. Lola and Flint had a rematch for the title of Gym Leader, which he lost. However, this rekindled their relationship and prompted them to try and remodel the Pewter Gym into a dual Rock/Water-type Gym, much to the disapproval of their children. Eventually, Brock was able to beat his mother and stop these plans. Flint went on to return to his role as Gym Leader, though Forrest was revealed to have taken over this role by SS025. In Grating Spaces, Flint and Lola were sent on a plane trip by , who were posing as Gym stylists and attempting to redecorate the Pewter Gym in a bid to take over the facility. Brock visited home and was shocked to see his parents' absences, and the Gym's latest renovation. When the pair returned from their trip, Brock scolded them for abandoning the children once again and informed them that they had fallen for one of Team Rocket's schemes. In SS025, Flint returned from a holiday trip with his wife, and started supporting his son Forrest in his match against a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency. Character Flint's passion for the type has been passed on to his two eldest sons, and Forrest. He continues to reminisce about the s he had in his youth. Flint dislikes confrontation and will attempt to keep to himself to avoid issues, such as Lola's extreme makeover of the Pewter Gym. Brock, on two occasions, had to give Flint some stern advice to help him to overcome this. Even so, Flint struggles with guilt and is consciously aware that he allowed his children to grow up without their parents, but is pleased with their resilience and ambitions. Flint rekindled his relationship with Lola in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, after it had gone astray because of Lola's passionate uptake of certain hobbies. Lola brings out a softer side of Flint's personality, where he is shown to be happier and more easygoing in her presence. However, his affection for Lola also embarrasses his children. Flint also panders to Lola's dreams at the expense of his children's beliefs, to the point where he is fine with the Pewter Gym closing for good. Pokémon This listing is of Flint's known in the : On hand first appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! where it battled against Lola's to win back the Pewter Gym from her. The type disadvantage and the problem that the battlefield was on water with only a few rocks sticking out gave Marill the advantage. Flint started with an Earthquake which made it hard for Marill to navigate, but was no match to Marill who used making Golem sink and her had to save it from drowning, also had to help using a hair dryer to heat Golem up. It was revealed that Golem used to be a ; in a battle against Lola's . It was later seen with Blastoise, holding up the new sign made of rock which they broke. Golem appeared again in Grating Spaces! where it welcomed Brock home with Brock's Geodude, , and . Golem's only known move is .}} Mentioned has only been mentioned in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! where it was said to have brought heavy rocks from the mountains to stop the Pewter Gym from becoming an aquarium, but Lola went on to paint them pink. None of Rhydon's moves are known.}} Given away 's revealed that Flint had given him for his 10th birthday, where it arrived at his window with a red bow around its neck. Flint and Brock watched the sunrise; sitting on Onix's head, in a flashback in Having a Wailord of a Time!.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=土師孝也 Takaya Hashi |en=Ted Lewis (EP005) Eric Stuart (SS001) Rodger Parsons (AG177) |cs=Radovan Vaculík |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |no=Trond Teigen |pt_br=Carlos Silveira (EP005) Afonso Amajones (SS001) Luiz Antônio Lobue (AG177) |es_eu=Juan Lombardero (EP005) Miguel Ángel Montero (SS001) Eduardo del Hoyo (AG177) |es_la=Martin Soto (EP005) Alfonso Ramirez (SS001) Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (AG177) |pl=Grzegorz Pawlak }} Trivia * In the English, Finnish and Castilian Spanish dubs, Flint in Grating Spaces! (in the Finnish dub also in Showdown in Pewter City) is voiced by the same voice actor who voices the narrator. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it implies that Flint is not Lola's only husband and may not actually be the father of some of Brock's siblings, as it mentioned that Lola "married again and again" to keep the gym due to each husband fleeing from their responsibilities, which also resulted in her having lots of kids. * Flint's Japanese name could be from 's manga, "The Incompetent Man". Names Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers de:Flint es:Flint fr:Flint it:Flint (Kanto) ja:ムノー zh:武能